


distraction

by Dragon



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon/pseuds/Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is going through withdrawls. Effie is there to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

She should have known it was coming, really, the moment she took the alcohol away. She’d tried hiding it, weaning him off of it, anything she could think of, but he simply wasn’t having it. He’d managed to get more. Only when she’d brought in reinforcements by the names of Katniss and Peeta had she managed to eradicate all the alcohol from the house and all means of getting any more. Effie Trinket was determined that Haymitch Abernathy would become sober.

Unfortunately, the only thing that the attempted intervention did was making him angry. The first night Effie had slept on the couch because he’d been so furious with her.

It was one particularly hot, summer evening when he had decided enough was enough and stormed out of the house on the quest for alcohol, grumbling under his breath. Effie, who had been reading on porch, stumbled after him in bare feet.

“Haymitch, stop this!” She cried from behind him and he didn’t reward her with an answer. Much faster than him, she ducked around in front of him and placed her hands on his chest flatly in an effort to stop him.

“Haymitch! You’re doing well enough with out!”

“Get outta my way, woman!” He practically snarled, but she didn’t budge, hands continuing to press against his chest. Her feet slid slightly against the ground, her weight really no match against his. He growled and reached up, knocking her arms out of the way so that she fell forward into his chest with a slight squeak of surprise.

“Get. Out. Of. The. Way.” He pronounced each word with a curl of his lip as he practically crushed her small frame to his. Thinking fast on her feet, Effie leaned up and suddenly kissed him, pouring quite a many emotions directly into it. His grip lessened almost instantly but she pressed herself closer, on her tip toes in order to reach his lips with hers as she didn’t have her stilettos to add to her height. His arms found her waist and balanced her there precariously like a ballerina on point as she continued to kiss him. Her hands rested on either side of his face for a moment. Slowly, she pulled away a mere few inches so her gaze could meet his directly.

“You don’t need it.” She breathed quietly. “Please.”

“Keep me busy with kisses like that and it might help.” He grumbled and she let out a soft laugh, arms drifting down around his neck.

“I’d be delighted, but only if you go straight home.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grumbled and proceeded to lift her up over his shoulder. She gave a tiny squeak of surprised, mirroring her one from before.

“Haymitch!”


End file.
